Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the playing of music based on the preferences of a user.
Related Art
Retail stores frequently play music that accommodate the tastes of a mass audience. Thus, stores do not always play the songs that a listener wants to hear. Studies show that people tend to purchase more from a store when they hear music that they like playing. Therefore, it would be beneficial to personalize the music that a person hears in a store.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.